Zetton
} Kadokawa design by Nekosuke Ookuma (Nitroplus) |-| POP ver.= } POP design by POP |-| Plex ver.= } Plex design by Santaro Kabutomushi Inamura |-| KM6 ver.= } Kaiju Musume 6 design by Utomaru |-| |Designed by = Kadokawa design - Nekosuke Ookuma (Nitroplus) POP design - POP Plex design - Santaro Kabutomushi Inamura Kaiju Musume 6 design - Utomaru|Original Series = Ultraman}} Zetton is a kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman. Many designs have been created for Zetton, some of which include: the Plex version, the Kadokawa version and the POP version. The latter two have made appearances in various media works, with the Plex version remaining figure exclusive. Kadokawa ''Galaxy Days'' :Main article: Zetton (Galaxy Days) Zetton is one of the students who enrolls in the Tsuburaya School. She is the little sister to Alien Zetton. ''Kaiju Girls'' :Main article: Zetton (Kaiju Girls) Zetton appears as a kaiju girl who goes by her kaiju girl alias. She is the current champion of the Big Kaiju Battle. Ultra Monster Pictorial Book Zetton is one of the girls featured in the first Ultra Monster Pictorial Books. Boat Race Memorial As well as a racer representing Zetton, a new design was created for the flag girls. POP ''POP Comic Code'' :Main article: Zetton (Comic code) Zetton is one of the recurring characters in the manga. She is presented as a much more threatening figure, even more so than characters like Yapool, and was able to easily defeat Alien Temperor and Alien Mefilas. Haitai Nanafa Zetton is the greatest living form that Alien Temperor is looking for. She is found by Alien Mefilas and brought to Earth where she fights the Komainu girl Iina. Iina quickly loses to the Zetton Barrier and One Trillion Degree Fireball, and the Kaiju girls leave back to space. In this show, Zetton has an earlier design than in most POP media. She appears less damaged and fierce. Ultra Kaijoshi Zetton is one of the many girls featured in the Ultra Kaijoshi book. Ring Dream The Ring Dream character Hikari Narita is assigned to play a character based on the Ultra Kaiju Zetton. After making up her mind, she dons a costume based on Zetton and adopts the Space Dinosaur's personality. Gallery RingDreamZetton.png RingDreamZettonEntrance.png RingDreamZettonAlienmagma.png Other PLEX PLEX has two Zetton designs. The first has a figure sculpted by Inamura Kabutomushi Santarou. This design holds a spear, has long black hair and is wearing a leotard with the front unzipped. The second is used on a rubber charm. This one has long teal hair and while the clothes look similar to the first design, the entire body is covered. Gallery ZettonPlex.jpg ZettonPLEXrubbercharm.jpg Kaiju Musume 6 One of the first ten girls featured in Kaiju Musume 6 was Zetton. Purchasable meals inspired by Zetton included the ZETTON Sake and butter-steamed mussels, Zetton Seafood Black Curry, and Zetton Cocktail. Merchandise based on her include photos of the cast and a sticker, as well as the VIP card and special sticker. See Also *Alien Zetton *Powered Zetton External link * Zetton on Ultra Kaiju Anthropomorphic Project official website Category:Disambiguation pages Category:Ultraman Kaiju